Yerevan  Armenia's Little Baby
by Daring Dear
Summary: For Nia. Just a few moments between Armenia and her capitol city, Yerevan.


Lullaby 

Armenia sighing, thinking for the hundredth time that maybe this wasn't the best idea. Really, who had thought of bringing their capitals together? Children were everywhere! Copenhagen followed Oslo around, doing her best to irritate him, with Helsinki and Stockholm in tow. London was shouting at Dublin for teasing baby Belfast, and Edinburgh and Cardiff would soon be involved. Seychelles was singing to her infant brother, while Canberra made some sort of scene, dragging poor Wellington along. At least ten cities were wailing, and most of the rest were shouting.

She kept herself out of the fuss, sitting in a chair against the far wall. Her only company was a sleeping Greece and Athens, and a silent, coffee drinking Norway, but she didn't mind. She shifted in her seat, the small male child on her lap stirring back to consciousness.

"Mama…?" he said groggily, lifting a tiny fist to rub his sleepy eyes.

Armenia's heart melted at the sight. Yerevan, her wonderful capital, her precious boy, her wittle babeh. 3

"It's ok, Hayrig, go back to sleep." She cooed gently, stroking his dark hair soothingly.

"Sing, Mama? Pwease?" he asked, laying his head on her shoulder.

Armenia smiled lovingly, rocking him gently as she began to sing.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I'll sing you a lullaby. Care you know not, therefore sleep, while I o'er you watch do keep. Sleep pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby."

Just A Stage

Yerevan stood on her tiptoes, little fingers stretched out as far as they could go. The cold floor wasn't high enough, she couldn't quite grasp it. Armenia walked past the kitchen door, and froze, staring in at his capital straining for a tan box on top of the counter. He smiled softly, and strolled in, reaching over her to pick it up. He was surprised to find his help met with a cry of displeasure, rather than a thank you.

"No, Daddy, no!" Yerevan protested, pouting and stomping her foot, "I can do it!"

Armenia blinked, pulling away, knocking the box just a bit closer in the process. Ah, that's right, she had hit her 'I can do it myself!' stage.

"Of course," he said, nodding with a smile, "You're a big girl. I'm sorry."

"Right!" Yerevan agreed, reaching out and snatching the box now that it was closer, glowing with satisfaction.

"Now…lets go eat, shall we?" Armenia said cheerfully, scooping his daughter up and bouncing her, making the child squeal with delighted laughter.

"Daddy! I can walk myself!"

"I know, I'd rather carry you." He said, laughing and carrying her to the table. He hoped she got over this stage soon. He didn't want his little girl growing up so fast.

First Date

"My wittle babeh is growing up!" Armenia cooed, fluttering about her beloved capital.

"Mama Nia!" Yerevan whined, trying to shrink away from Armenia's hands, which were unnecessarily adjusting his hair and clothing, "I'm not a baby, and my clothes are fine! …right?"

"Oh, you'll always be my wittle babeh! And you look so cute~!" Nia made another quick adjustment, and was waved away.

"Mama Nia!" he whined again, holding his hands protectively over his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hayrig! Its just…you're growing up! My baby! On a date!" Nia exclaimed giddily.

"Not a baby…" Yerevan muttered, blushing lightly, "And it's not a date…exactly…"

"Oh, sure. And is your not date pretty? I bet she's pretty!" Nia squealed, straightening his already straight shirt.

"Mama! Stop it!" Yerevan protested again, his face bright red as he ducked under her arm and went to cover from her on the other side of the room.

"Baby! Oh, come on, tell me her name!" Nia insisted, giving up her attempts to adjust his outfit.

"No!" Yerevan refused instantly, making Nia frown, "And I'm not a baby!"

"Why won't you tell me? Is it Lisbon?" Nia questioned.

"No, not Lis-"

"Manila?"

"Definitely not."

"…is it Prague?"

"NO!"

"Well I was just checking-"

"Girl!" Yerevan broke in, "she is definitely a girl! And its not a date!"

"Well, who is it baby~?"

"I'm not a-" Yerevan's pointless protests were cut off by the chime of the doorbell.

Armenia squealed and ran for the door. Yerevan screamed on the inside as he lunged to intercept her. _Please let me get there first, please let me get there first, please, oh please- _with the audible 'Click!' of a lock, his hopes were dashed.

"Hello! Its nice to finally-" Armenia stopped, her smile frozen in place, her eye twitching.

A beautiful young girl stared up at her hesitantly…with Turkey standing there, his hand on her shoulder. He was almost as shocked as Armenia was. Ankura silently slid into the room, leaving the nations to their own devices.

"Didn't tell yours either, did you?" she asked, casting a tired look at the adults.

"H-"

Before the first syllable was out of Turkey's mouth, Armenia slammed the door in his face.

"…we can get out the back door." Yerevan said, face-palming at his mother nation.

"Alright." Ankura said, intertwining her hand with his, wearing a warm smile.

Yerevan blushed, smiling shyly as he led her out the backdoor. As the young couple wandered away, a sharp cry echoed through the night, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU TURKISH BASTARD!"

* * *

><p>So...you asked for Yerevan being annoyed by Nia...now let me explain...I was listening to lullabys, and then...this. NIA. YOUR CAPITOL IS SO ADORABLE.<p>

Just a stage. Genderbent versions. I couldn't help it. I was designing Fem!Yerevan, and she made such a cute kid.

Just a date...is entirely my France's fault. We were talking about it, and she went, "Lol, if Nia hates Turk, it be hilarious if Yerevan and Ankura started dating."

And I was like..."DAMNIT. IT WON'T LEAVE MY HEAD. MUST. WRITE." Prague is a boy, so Armenia was essentialy asking, "You gay?" and he was like, "NO!" D8

Armenia: ...I FORGOT YOUR HUMAN NAME. DX But the last name is Gevorgian and it starts with an S.

Turkey: Sadik Adnan

Yerevan: (Capitol of Armenia) Hayrig Gevorgian

Ankura: (Capitol of Turkey) Nesrin Adnan

Fem!Yerevan: Haigouhi Gevorgian

Male!Armenia: Emin Gevorgian

I apologize for taking so long for so much fail. OTL

It wasn't my fault. I have excuses. Mainly that I didn't have internet for too freaking long...


End file.
